Changing Fate
by Blinkuda
Summary: Several months have pass since the incident of Heavenly Host. The death of there beloved friends are just a memory for the two who survived, Ayumi and Naomi. Feeling guilty about bringing up this "Sachiko ever after charm." Ayumi finds a way to bring them all back but at what consequences will happen by using a forbidden book that shouldn't be use at all. SeikoxNaomi YoshikixAyumi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Takes place after Tortured Souls.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party. **

Several months have pass since the incident of Heavenly Host. The death of there beloved friends are just a memory for the two who survived, Ayumi and Naomi. Feeling guilty about bringing up this "Sachiko ever after charm." Ayumi finds a way to bring them all back but at what consequences will happen by using a forbidden book that shouldn't be use at all.

Morning came rising up, Naomi had bags under her eyes there were no signs of sleep, like usual Naomi looked at her phone and read over Seiko's message again until she started to tear up. Having no tears to shed anymore_, "I know your real, you have to be here still." _Naomi went straight out the door without even acknowledging her mothers presence in the kitchen. Her mother only wanted to help, but made things worst with these test and pills, which made the downhill of Naomi's depression increase as she kept on telling her Seiko doesn't exist in her class. Slowly walking to school, Ayumi stopped her and pulled her into an ally.

"Naomi..." Looking at her friends motionless face made Ayumi certain that she will set things right again.

"I think I a found way to bring are friends back..."

"Don't be stupid! How can we bring them here with us!? Everyone thinks we're crazy." Naomi said frustratedly.

Ayumi hold her arm, "We have to at least try. Don't you want to see them again?"

Naomi thought to herself, _"I need to see her! I got to let her know that I will always be with her."_

"I do... But Ayumi how is that even possible?" Naomi questioned.

"I'll show you... Come on." Ayumi said walking away.

While heading to there destination point, Ayumi and Naomi were given off stares and whispers from the people who walked by or those who just stand there. They headed to a forest and there was a old rusty shed that was barely standing.

"Are you sure this is the right place..."

"Yes." Ayumi said calmly.

Once inside the shed Naomi saw a somewhat ritual setup, there was a backwards red star in the middle of the room with six paper dolls lying on it with three on top and bottom by each other. Ayumi took the pictures of there friends blank faces and set one on each paper doll.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Naomi just have some faith... At least we know that we try if this ritual/spell doesn't work."

_She's right i need to believe in her..._

With that being said, Ayumi grabbed the book and open up to the right page to preform this forbidden magic. While sitting down Naomi saw her friend say the words that were in the book. Feeling tension build up inside herself, Naomi grabbed her knees tight while closing her eyes, only to hope it works so she can see everybody again, ex specially Seiko the most. After countless hours Ayumi said the last words and turn to Naomi to say something to her, but everything went black for both of them.

"Hello?" Naomi turned around and saw six of her friends there, looking emotionless all except Seiko who just smiled and laughed.

"Seiko!" Naomi said cheerfully.

_It's been so long since I saw her face, her smile, her eyes, everything! I stepped forward to hug Seiko but every step I took she was getting pulled back away from me. Then I notice the noose around her neck, I kept running and running but Seiko was getting pulled to the light and she just vanished. _

"Seiko...! Sei... ko... Don't go again, please... I love you..." Naomi broke down into tears seeing her friend gone once again.

Naomi looked back and saw that her other five friends are still there.

_How am I so close to them? I was just running not so long ago. This has to be a dream! _

She looked at her friends for awhile but soon Mayu's body got pushed with a force so hard it send her to the light. Naomi felt sick in her stomach as she saw what were happening to the others as well. One by one each were blown off to the light. Yoshiki's face getting blown to pieace as smoke arised. Yuka getting pulled away screaming for her oni chan. Satoshi getting split in half to his stomach. Morishige shot in the mouth and Mrs. Yui crushed.

"Make it stop...! Make this nightmare end..." Naomi sobbed while witnessing these cruel fatalities that happen to each of her friends.

She felt a cold hand on her shoulder, it was Seiko.

"Stop this fate from happening Naomi." She said smiling down to her as she vanished.

"No...! Wait! Please Seiko..." Naomi sobbed and soon the light caught up to her spot, which was burning her until the atmosphere was nothing but light.

Naomi gasped for air as she got up from that horrible nightmare, but her surroundings were different. She wasn't in the old rusty shed anymore, only in her room.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Naomi got up and got ready.

_Something isn't right where are the spam messages Seiko sent me, it has to be on my phone still._

"What it can't be...?" Naomi looked at the calendar, it was a day after the festival yesterday.

Quickly scanning her pictures all of her friends were there. There weren't any black faces covering them. Soon a voice was heard down below the stairs it was her mom calling her to get down here.

"Naomi your friend Seiko is waiting for you." Her mom called out from the steps.

_I felt my heart skipped a beat as my mother said Seiko. She is real! I have to see her again, I need to hear that voice and most of all tell her how I feel. Just for once please don't be another dream._

_To be continue...?_

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.**

_Only you remember..._

_The dream still lingers in my head... Replaying what Kishinuma said to me felt important. I don't know... But something about that dream feels like a warning, seeing all of them getting massacre one after the other made me want to loose my mind. What kind of maniac dreams about that... Unless it was part of the ritual in the book. Looking around at my surroundings I notice Naomi isn't here... I don't see any sight of her with me inside the shed at all, but I did notice the pictures on each paper doll revealed my friends faces as if it was proof that they actually existed again. I felt relieved, but I need to find Naomi to know if she made it with me or not... And if she experience the same horrible dream I had to go through. Better yet if she remembers what happened in Heavenly Host still..._

With no time to loose Ayumi can only think of Naomi being at her house, so she made her way out of the shed. The one thing Ayumi failed to notice was that one of the paper dolls were burning slowly like time was ticking away.

_She's waiting down there for me! _

Naomi went down the stairs and latterly jumped on her best friend when she saw Seiko in her sight. Seiko was caught off guard by Naomi's reaction but she didn't mind at all.

_So soft... I can lay here forever with her on top of me..._

"Naomi...! Are you wearing a thong...?" Her mother questioned while zipping her cup of coffee and also reading a newspaper.

Naomi quickly pulled her skirt down that flew up when she tackled Seiko for a hug.

"Nnn-no Mom...!" Naomi feeling embarrassed she looked over to Seiko and saw that she had a major nosebleed.

"Seiko are you okay...? I got some tissues with me if you need some." Naomi offered.

"No I'm fine... I-ah... Um... I think I'm gonna wait outside for you Naomi." Seiko said dreamlessly walking outside with perverted thoughts inside her head.

"Naomi you should know by now, what's going on now a days and especially with boys."

"Mother I know, I know..." Naomi headed out the door and saw that Seiko's nosebleed apparently stopped.

"Ooooooh...! Naomi I see your trying to impress Mochida-Kun." Seiko smirked.

"Seiko... I'm not trying to impress him. I don't even like him... I thought I did but I just don't have the tiniest feelings for him."

"Oh come on Naomi...! I see the way you look at him and how he looks at you. You can't deny it!"

"But I like someone else though... Someone I thought I would never be with... But I relies how special this person is truly dear to me."

"Well Naomi... Who is this other guy that caught your heart?" Seiko tried to keep a straight face on but she knew it wasn't her by any chance.

_It's now or never..._

"It's someone who was always by my side an-and made me laugh... when I was in the saddest state I've ever been..."

"I guess this guy was really sweet to you then." Seiko smiled at Naomi.

_Huh... I guess this mystery guy beat me to it..._

"Yes... She was very sweet and also thoughtful..."

_Did Naomi just said she or did I misheard that...?_

"She is also... My best friend standing in front me... Named Seiko Shinohara, the girl I'm deeply in love with..."

Naomi finished her sentence and gives Seiko a kiss on the lips deeply then ends it but Seiko soon returns the kiss back to Naomi. Gasping for air Seiko looked into Naomi's eyes.

"Naomi... I love you to." Seiko said while she was about to give her another kiss but was interrupted by a cough close by. It was the class rep who looked around and kicking the ground.

_Awe man! Way to ruin a perfect moment Ayumi..._

"Am I interrupting something?" Ayumi asked awkwardly.

"Nope! Not at all. Um... Naomi I'll see you in class." Seiko said quickly giving Naomi a quick kiss on the cheek before skipping her way to school.

"Well... I see you finally notice after all these years." Ayumi said.

"Ayumi it worked after all!"

"Oh good...! You do still remember Naomi... But did you have a strange dream by any chance? You know when I was done with the spell."

"Now that I think about it... Yes I did but it was horrible..." Naomi said while thinking of Seiko getting pulled by the rope.

"Tell me what you saw in that dream of yours. I need to know if it was similar to mine."

Naomi started telling Ayumi in very specific details how she saw everybody and how one after one were each getting brutally murdered.

"Then I saw Seiko... She had her hand on my shoulder and told me to change fate." Naomi said trying to hold back her tears.

"Naomi I had the same dream to... But I saw Kishinuma... And he told me only I remember, as if were the only ones Naomi that have to keep the memories of the school."

"Why can't we forget it...!? I don't want to feel the paranoia every night thinking that I might loose her again... It's over, right Ayumi...? We don't have to worry about them anymore being in danger right...?" Naomi said pleading for an answer.

"I... I'm not sure about that Naomi... Something is telling me that we should look out for all of are friends. At least when we know that there safe."

"Why wouldn't they be okay? Ayumi you did the spell right... Not that I know anything of it, but we shouldn't worry!"

"Naomi...! Why else would we have that dream? It's obvious that it meant something. Seiko and Kishinuna told us something in short words, which could lead on to very dangerous consequences later on."

"Why didn't you tell me something like this could happen!"

"Naomi I wanted to make you happy again... and so that we can see all of our friends again... I wanted to make things right again."

"Make things right again...? How can you! We don't even know if they could all die again... I don't want to see them die again and relive the pass!" Naomi said as her tears streamed down her face.

"Naomi please... They can't know, Kishinuma told me only we remember. And we should keep what Seiko said in mind also, but for now let's enjoy the moments we have now... And later on we will figure this out and stop whatever we have to stop."

"Okay... But I don't think we have much time..." Naomi said trying to cheer up slightly.

The two girls headed to there school Kisaragi Academy. Arriving late to there class 2-9 they saw all of there friends, except Mayu.

"Where's Mayu?" Ayumi asked Miss Yui.

"Don't you remember Shinozoki...? Suzumoto's last day here at this school was yesterday, the day of the festival."

"Oh... Sorry Miss Yui I kind of forgot and sorry for me and Naomi for being late..."

"That's okay... Just promise me that you two won't be late again or you both have to stay after class."

"Yes Miss Yui." Ayumi and Naomi both said and went to there seats.

_I looked around me, it felt weird seeing the familiar faces of my friends. I wonder if the dream I encounter would happen to them... Seeing them getting killed but in reality. This whole thing has been in my head over and over again. Only I remember and changing fate makes me want to question that the fate were suppose to prevent is are friends deaths if so how am I suppose to know who's life is on the line next..._

Ayumi's thoughts were soon gone as the bell for lunch went off.

_To be continue...?_

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.**

_Think! There must be someway..._

"Ayumi are you okay?" Naomi whispered.

Ayumi once again got pulled out of her thoughts. She took notice of there little group conservation when she heard Mayu's name mentioned.

"So it's settle then. Mayu is going to hang out with all of us tomorrow." Morishige said pushing his glasses up.

"Awwww it's only been a day and you miss her that much!" Seiko called out.

"Shinohara it was only a promise that I had to keep." Morishige said causally.

"Okay...! That's still adorable though..." Seiko signed.

"What time exactly?" I asked

"Didn't you listen Shinozaki?" Yoshiki said.

"Obliviously not." I glared at Kishinuma.

"We're gonna meet up at the mall in the afternoon." Satoshi said.

"Yes and Mayu's mom is going to drive her all the way here, there should be no problem with that." Morishige said.

_Ya no problem... _

Ayumi thoughts soon drifted to the dream. She gasped when see saw Mayu getting pushed by a force so hard. Ayumi got up from her seat and headed out of the lunch area, leaving everybody with confused faces except Naomi.

"I think I'll check on her to see if she's okay..." Naomi said about to get up from her seat.

"No I'll go see what's up with Shinozaki." Yoshiki offered.

_Stop! There's no way it could happen... But if it does it's all my fault... I just want to hit something or just scream!_

Ayumi took out all of her anger out on a vending machine that was close by and it luckily dropped a candy bar.

"Hey Shinozaki? You alright...?" Yoshiki said looking at Ayumi who seemed very stressed out.

"You have a spot on the back of your skirt." Yoshiki noticed.

"What!? You perv...!" Ayumi said trying to look at her behind.

_This feels familiar... Oh right, but at least this time I have my gym bag with me..._

"Auggg!" Ayumi stumbled her way off to the bathroom before she did that she grabbed her free candy bar.

_Huh... No wonder she was moody..._

Yoshiki went back to the tables and saw that everyone was staring at him and waiting for an explanation.

"So... what's with her?" Satoshi uttered out.

"Oh just nothing... Just a "monthly thing" that's pretty much it." Yoshiki said.

"Kishinuma...! You don't say that." Seiko laughed.

"I agree with Shinohara." Morishige said.

"What!? I'm supposed to lie then?"

"Yes." Naomi answered.

"I swear girls are so complicated..."

"Hey Seiko I'm gonna check on Ayumi." Naomi whispered.

"Okay Naomi but if your not here on time with dat ass of yours, you better watch out in P.E. Hehehe." Seiko said giving Naomi a goodbye kiss on the lips.

Yoshiki spit out his water he was drinking.

"I knew you got it in you to confess Shinohara!"

_And here I thought Seiko would tell everyone but I guess not..._

"Actually I did Kishinuma." Naomi smiled.

"Wow... the densest person out of the whole universe did. I'm amazed, congrats Naomi for not being oblivious anymore." Yoshiki said sarcastically.

"I am not dense!" I shouted.

"Your right, not anymore that is." Yoshiki said.

"Well congratulation you two." Satoshi said not feeling heartbroken at all.

"Yes congrats." Morishige added in.

"Thanks guys." With that being said I headed to the girls bathroom.

Ayumi only looked at the mirror for mere minutes when Naomi headed inside the bathroom.

"Ayumi what happened back there? Why did you walked away like that..."

"I-I ah... Thought about the dream... Come on let's talk somewhere else more private." Ayumi suggested.

"Right..." Naomi agreed.

Both of the girls walked outside of the school and went by the dumpsters. Before Ayumi could say a word she looked around to make sure no one was near by.

"Well I saw Mayu an-and well um... I should spare the details since you know what already happens next..." Ayumi's face darkened.

"You can't be serious..."

"To be honest... I don't know if it's going to happen, and who knows if it's her first..."

"Don't say that... Damn it Ayumi...!" Naomi banged her hands against the dumpster in anger.

"Naomi it was just a thought... It can't possibly happen."

"How do you explain the dream we had then!?"

"I don't know, but let's just wait until tomorrow..."

"Waiting... Wait till one of are friends die...!?"

"Naomi we can't be sure on that... Just promise me to stay calm. Like I said before I'll try to figure this out."

"How can I be calm...? Knowing that one of my friends might die..."

The lunch bell went off and Naomi took the first step walking away with out saying anything else.

**Gym Class**

_Thoughts begin to swarm inside my head, I know I shouldn't be hard on Ayumi... But how can I not be angry... I have to be strong for Seiko, I can't fail her again._

"Naomi...! Guess what! We're playing dodgeball." Seiko said excitedly.

"Oh, we are..."

_My least favorite activity..._

"Don't worry Naomi I'll protect you from all those balls!" Seiko said cheerfully.

"Pshhh... no one can dodge my balls, your lucky that your in my team. Yoshiki bluffed.

"Ya... a delinquent like you should be an expert at this stuff." Ayumi said.

_Good thing Satoshi is on the other team. I'll show Shinozaki that I'm better._

"Well I'm going to go to the library."

"What? You can't go Shinozaki." Yoshiki said.

"Ya! Your going to miss Kishinuma get dominated by balls!" Seiko smirked.

"Hey!" Yoshiki yelled

"Sorry guys already asked the gym teacher if I can go."

_So much for trying to impress her..._

Ayumi went to the girl locker room to change back to her regular school uniform and walked out of the gym just in time before the game started. Ayumi glanced back through the gym windows and smiled at the sight she was seeing. Yoshiki actually getting teamed up on and Seiko going super sane on a kid who threw a ball at Naomi. It made Ayumi happy seeing her friends having fun but soon turn into sadness as she imagine them dead like in her dream she saw.

**Library **

_I must know if the charm is still there on the site... I know it won't help with anything but I wonder if anything else changed..._

Ayumi used one of the available computers in the library to browse on the internet.

_Strange... "Sachiko Ever After Charm" is not on Naho's blog. It can't be... She killed her sensi and then herself? That doesn't make since. Why wouldn't the charm still be there though...? Unless this is a different outcome of the world. I looked up the other students that I remembered when I saw there ID names, mostly all of the students I looked up are dead by so called accidents... I guess fate never changes, no matter how hard you try... But I have to try and stop it! If me and Naomi were shown that dream for a reason. Then it's to change there destiny. I have to tell Naomi but I don't want her to overreact that they are going to die..._

**Gym **

"See I told you I was going to protect you!" Seiko smiled.

"Seiko throwing a ball over countless time at a kid who threw it so soft at Naomi is what you call protecting, then your a pyshco." Yoshiki pointed out.

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking so called ball master." Satoshi joined in the little group.

"I was only trying to impress someone." Yoshiki huffed.

"Seiko, Naomi." Morishige called out.

"Yes?" Naomi asked.

"The teacher told me that you two have to clean up the gym again." Morishige responded.

"Well Naomi we better get to it!" Seiko said pulling Naomi away from the group.

Being the last class today, Naomi and Seiko took there time putting away the equipment in the gyms storage room.

"Naomi aren't you excited for tomorrow."

"Ya I am." Naomi stumbled back a little when she looked at the rope she was holding. She quickly dropped it as thoughts from the pass events escalated through her mind. Taking notice of the action Seiko rushed to Naomi's side.

"Naomi...?"

_No no no! There's no time to think about that. Just enjoy the time I have now..._

"Huh, oh I'm fine Seiko. Just slipped out of my hand."

"Naomi are you sure?" Seiko said worried.

"Ye-yes..." Naomi dropped down her knees and started to break down as her image of Seiko getting pulled away by a rope.

"Shhh... It's okay Naomi I'm here for you." Seiko embraced Naomi in a comforting hug.

"I-it's..." Unable to finish, Naomi buried her head on Seiko's shoulder.

_I can't tell her, she will think I'm crazy..._

"Don't worry Naomi you don't have to tell me."

"Seiko... Please don't leave me..." Naomi said desperately.

"Naomi I will never leave you... Your everything to me." Seiko said kissing Naomi on the forehead.

"Come on let's go." Seiko lend a hand to Naomi.

"B-but what about the stuff?"

"Its only the rope now." Seiko said putting it away.

"All done!"

Seiko and Naomi headed outside of the school and saw rain poring down hard. Forgetting to bring an umbrella, Seiko pushed down the kid that threw the ball at Naomi during the dodge ball match and stole his umbrella without Naomi noticing.

"I don't have my umbrella with me..."

"I have one Naomi!" Seiko said acting innocent.

Seiko locked arms with Naomi and shared the umbrella with her.

"I can walk down to your house first Naomi."

"Thanks Seiko..." Naomi said leaning her head down on Seiko's shoulder.

_The walk was silent the whole way I bet Seiko didn't want to dare ask about it but at least she still had a smile on her face..._

"Seiko can I stay with you for the night?" Naomi asked hesitantly.

_I don't want to be alone knowing that my mother will be gone for today with the night shift duty. _

"Of course! But get your stuff first Naomi."

_I was glad that I didn't have to be by myself but I don't want to be a burden to Seiko also..._

Naomi got her stuff she needed for today and they both soon arrived to Seiko's house. Opening the door Seiko noticed that her three siblings must of went off to bed already and her dad working late this time.

"Huh, I think we really took are time putting away the stuff." Seiko laughed.

"Sorry..." Naomi said feeling guilty.

"Don't apologize Naomi, it was my fault after all." Seiko said.

Naomi got ready for bed and saw that Seiko went off in the other rooms to give her other three siblings a goodnight kiss. Naomi descended to Seiko's bed already waiting for her. Once Seiko joined in, Naomi hugged Seiko's waist bringing her close to her and then laying her head on Seiko's chest.

_I feel more safe with her, I don't want to see her go away again... _

"Goodnight Naomi." Seiko said giving her a kiss, with that Naomi drifted off to sleep.

_I want to kiss her more to show her how long I hope for this moment but I don't want to take advantage of her, especially the state she's in... I wish she would tell me what's wrong. It tears me apart seeing her like this..._

**Morishige's House**

"Oh, I see then..."

_I should just tell her that I can come get her so she doesn't have to take the bus but I guess it's best to wait for her..._

The call ended and Morishige went off to bed thinking about Mayu even though she has only been gone no longer than a day.

**Library 5minutes before bell.**

_I better start going but it doesn't add up at all. These deaths that happen to the students who died in Heavenly Host are some what similar from the accidents they took action upon. There's no denying the fact that they can die..._

_To be continue...?_

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and support. Sorry for my bad English.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.**

**School**

Ayumi made her way out from the library once the last bell of the day went off. She waited for all of the other students first, who were pushing and shoving there way out of the doors before she could attempt to walk outside in peace. Once Ayumi was outside she stopped and just continuously stares at the rain and wonder if it will ever stop or keep going on until a sign is at least shown for any hope.

_I need to go back to the shed, their must be a clue out there and I have to reach out for it by all means necessary..._

"Hey Shinozaki, what's the matter? You've been staring at the rain for at least... I don't know about 5-10minutes. Yoshiki said leaning on a wall smoking.

"Kishinuma... Have you been standing there the whole time!? Why were you staring at me for that long!" Ayumi said flustered.

"Hey, lay off me I was just taking a smoke before I head home."

_At least it's a valuable excuse... But it bothers me that he still smokes even what happened last time. These thoughts still go around my head... Kishinuma's blown up face had smoke arising from him in the dream I had. The cigarettes...!_

Ayumi straight up slap the cigarette out of Yoshiki's grasp.

"What the hell!?" Yoshiki said surprised by Ayumi's action.

"Kishinuma! How many times do I have to tell you to quit!? I-it's n-not funny anymore! I'm serious those THINGS will kill you..." Ayumi said tearing up a little.

_What do I do? I guess anything to make her happy again. _

"Whoa, Shinozaki calm down look." Yoshiki pulls out his box of cigarettes and dumps it into the trash can that was near the front door of the school.

"See their gone now."

"For how long though!? Didn't took you long enough to get hooked again with that stuff! Ayumi said slowly loosing it.

_I need to at least prevent this, I got to get Kishinuma to stop._

Ayumi clenches on Yoshiki's shirt and starts to sob.

"Yoshiki please quit... Do it for me, please! I-I don't want to see you get hurt." Ayumi continues to sob more.

_Shinozaki really does mean it... I guess it wouldn't hurt to quit my old habit but before I quit I should have my last smoke on a "special kind of cigarette" at least. No harm done their anyways. _

"Shin- Ayumi... I promise." Yoshiki said looking down at her.

Ayumi lighten up a little and then hugs Kishinuma.

"Here you might need this." Ayumi tosses her umbrella to Yoshiki and then wipe her tears away.

"I'm fin-" before Yoshiki could finish Ayumi was already walking away in the rain.

Ayumi made her way down to the shed.

_I did it, I just need to hope he will not do it again on his behalf of the deal... Just for once be okay, you're a good guy Kishinuma for sacrificing yourself to protect us in that situation. I shouldn't remember the time at the school... Holding on to the pass will just hurt me even more. Maybe I did care about Satoshi the most but I still need to look out for Kishinuma also..._

**Shed**

Ayumi open the rusty door to only see a mysterious hooded young man reading the book of shadows. Strangely enough she remembered him since he was the one who told her about bringing her friends back if she retrieves the book of shadows somewhere in the Shinozaki residents.

_It has to be Misuto Kiriya! Maybe he can help me with the mess I'm in and maybe explain more about this spell I already preformed._

"Excuse me?" Ayumi said unsure if it was really him or not.

The hooded young man met Ayumi's gaze and gave a reassuring smirk that he still knows her.

"Shinozaki, I see that you accomplished your task... But don't you know messing around with dark magic is rather risky? After all did you practiced before preforming the ritual? Misuto said examining the setup on the floor.

"No I didn't..." Ayumi said shamefully.

"Huh your lucky, but all dark magic comes with a price. Even if it was done right their are still consequences. Your friends have another chance in this alternate world but I'm afraid the person you had to leave out won't even get a chance of avoiding this horrible so called "accident." Misuto's face starts to darken a little.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I still have the chance for all of them to be saved? That was the point of doing this spell, right?" Ayumi said confused.

"Take a look down at the paper dolls. Some even started to burn if you haven't already took notice of it. No paper doll means you can't help the person you've left out even if you try... The paper dolls determine the safety of your friends at this very moment. One bad decision you might say will affect your friends or even if one of your friends make a lousily choice, will put a huge impact on their chances of surviving from there decided fate.

"But do I only have to prevent it once?" Ayumi said wondering.

"Who knows? The book of shadows is one fucked up book, but since you're dealing with a destiny that were meant for your friends to succumb to. Their is a possibility that they may have to be saved more than one time but I could also be wrong about it." Misuto said putting down the book of shadows and starts to walk out of the shed.

"Wait! Can't you help me?" Ayumi said desperately.

"No, I have my own problems to deal with." Misuto said chuckling as he closes the door on his way out.

Ayumi falls to her knees and starts to loose all hope. She puts both hands on her head tightly gripping her hair as she was slowly loosing her insanity.

_Stupid stupid stupid! Miss Yui... How can I do this!? Even Miss Yui is going to die without at least having a chance to survive! How do I even find out if it takes more than one time to save them without risking it!? Maybe Yoshiki is also listed as buried alive! Is this some kind of sick joke? It can't happen more than once...!_

Ayumi pulled her attention to the six paper dolls and saw that Mayu's paper doll was only burned half way as well as Morishige. Yoshiki's paper doll was barely burning but kept flickering on and off as if he was making a choice. Satoshi, Yuka, and Seiko's paper dolls were okay "for now" but it made Ayumi felt sick to know that deaths wish were coming for them soon. Ayumi relaxed her head from all the possible things that might happen to keep her sanity, she wanted her friends to be saved.

_I can't give up now! But how am I going to explain all this to Naomi? _

**Yoshiki's Room**

Yoshiki was chilling back on his chair while he was looking at his old fashion cigar he bought from a well known group of delinquents like himself.

_Oh man this thing is a beauty, just one blow on this bad boy and I don't even know if I want to quit anymore, but Shinozaki's words still stunned me hard as she even said my name... How can I even enjoy my last smoke if I'm going to feel guilty knowing I lied to her. I'm not even sure about it anymore._

Yoshiki looked at Shinozaki's umbrella and back to his cigar he had in his hand.

**Seiko's Room**

Sirens can be heard at least miles away, along with the howling dogs during this pouring night. With all these loud disturbances going off their was no way Naomi can go to sleep.

_Even the sound of the sirens felt like one of my friends are in danger. How can I ignore this... _

Naomi looks at Seiko's peaceful face as her memories faded to one of the horrible events that happened at the Heavenly Host Elementary School.

_Sometimes I felt like I confess only in guilt knowing Seiko confessed to me before I lost myself to the darkening and... No! I do love her. Why else would I have the courage to come out of my comfort zone and tell Seiko my feelings. That kiss showed me I really loved her in that way also. Seiko cares for me too, she even acted semi normal for me even if I was acting selfish. I have to put the pass behind me and worry about the future of my friends fate. I need to put on a positive face! So Seiko doesn't have to worry about me... I should be the one worrying about her and only hope I can help Seiko cheat her death, that might take her away again if the class reps theory was true for the reasoning behind the dream we both had..._

Naomi heard Seiko talking in her sleep and heard her mumble under her breath _"I got kissed by Naomi" _and other nonsense too.

_Seiko may be a pervert but she's my perverted girlfriend now..._

Naomi tried her best to ignore the sirens and all the other noises going on outside so she can get some sleep in for tomorrow.

_I'm sure it's nothing..._

_To be continue...?_

**Review?**


End file.
